


Curiosity

by ragnarok89



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Bittersweet, Bodyguard, Canon Compliant, Curiosity, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Music, No Dialogue, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Post-Yorkshin City Arc, Short One Shot, Teenage Drama, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Even so, there was something about him that intrigued her.





	Curiosity

It took a long time for Neon Nostrade to get used to the troop of bodyguards around her, especially after the underground auction. She knew that one of them, Kurapika, was raised in a very different environment than she was. Even so, there was something about him that intrigued her. She had heard about the kind of bodyguard he was: Kurapika was a wraith who tore down those who opposed him, even with his eyes closed; he was a force to be reckoned with, he was a hero—he knew more than he let on.

He was also none of those things.

Neon didn't want to pry, she didn't want to provoke Kurapika when his power was such a maelstrom, but instead looked from afar. When she would talk to him, when there was a gentle breeze between them, it was enough for her, and hopefully enough for him.


End file.
